head under water gasping for air
by WednesdaySnow
Summary: Gruvia. Minor NaLu. "Just go down and stay down!" Gray hurriedly pushed her head into the water. And boy, did she go down on him. In which Gray is mortified and...turned on? This was so wrong.


**A/N:** there seriously needs to be more Gruvia smut around this fandom. Except oh god I didn't think I'd take it into my own hands.

**Words:** 2,557 words(s)

**Summary: **"Just go down and stay down!" Gray hurriedly pushed her head into the water. And boy, did she go down on him. This was_ so_ wrong.

**Disclaimer: DNOFT IWID **(_donotownFairyTail IwishIdid)_

_Cover image belongs to HoneyTeaCake at Tumblr_

* * *

**head under water gasping for air**

_God I need a break_, Gray thought as he cracked the kinks in his neck, grabbed his towel and securely tied it around his waist.

_Not that that'll do anything to delay his eventually stripping._

The team had taken a job to clean out some thugs around a town far from Magnolia, and had just completed their work. It wasn't difficult, per se, but tedious. On top of it, they had been at it for a whole damn month, and he was restless—mostly because of the lack of privacy.

Juvia had originally suggested taking the job with Gajeel, which he of course had to come with because he wasn't going to let the two of them go anywhere alone for a whole damn month. As soon as Gray was in, Natsu overhead and dragged Lucy along, and Erza joined the bandwagon in the name of friendship.

All in all, it was a fucking mess, and Gray could not be gladder that they were finally heading home.

The trip back would take three days at least, and tonight they were spending the night at a hotel with a private hot spring attached to their group suite.

Gray stepped out of the building and took a sharp intake of the chilly air, welcoming the cold like home. It was late, maybe two something in the morning, but he enjoyed this time of night. Everyone was probably asleep, and he wanted to take advantage of that to have a nice soak and a bit of peace.

Gray tried to massage the weariness from his own shoulder. Maybe when they got back home, he'll take a week's break, sleep all day and not leave the bed with a certain someone curled up next to him...

However, he stopped in his tracks when he reached the hot springs and saw that it was already occupied. Through the thick veil of steam he could make out blue hair.

_Juvia._

There she was, wrapped in a thin towel with her tresses tied up in a messy bun. She wore a small smile on her lips as she played with the water from the spring, moving it with a flick of a wrist in thin streams and circles, forming shapes and figures. She looked like a child, utterly concentrated in her play that she did not notice him approaching.

"Juvia," Gray called out. Startled, Juvia dropped the water and looked up.

"G-Gray-sama!" she said, standing up in excitement.

Gray fought the heat rising in his cheeks. The short, wet towel stuck to her like second skin, failing to hide her ample cleavage and revealing the guild sigil on her thigh. The night contrasted with her pale skin and the steam gave her a soft ethereal glow; his eyes couldn't help but follow the water droplets trailing down her collarbone.

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't missed seeing what she had hidden underneath all her coats and dresses.

Noticing her own state of indecency, Juvia squeaked, her cheeks flushed red and she jumped back into the water until she was submerged completely, save her head. He wanted to laugh at her embarrassment—it wasn't like he hadn't seen everything already before.

"Hey," he said casually as he slipped into the hot spring.

"Hi," she whispered.

Gray lazily treaded through the water to where she sat. "What brings you out here so late?"

"Juvia could ask the same," she said, shuddering as she felt the ripples of water gently caress her with every step he took. "And she thought Gray-sama only liked the cold."

"Doesn't mean I don't enjoy a nice bath once in a while," Gray shrugged as he settled on a rock beside her, and leaned back with his arms behind him. "And I wanted to be alone for a bit."

"Ah...Juvia's sorry if she's intruding," she muttered and sank further into the water, to which he rolled his eyes.

"You're fine," he said, then cracked a smile. "And you looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"Juvia enjoys the water here very much—it's very relaxing, and it soaks the stress out of her. She's been very tired, so she didn't even notice how long she had been here."

"Like how you didn't even notice me."

Juvia swiveled her head. "Juvia didn't mean to ignore Gray-sama, she was just caught up—"

"I'm just teasing," Gray split into a boyish grin and chuckled, and the sound of his carefree laughter churned Juvia's insides.

She carefully glanced up at his rugged and handsome features, brushing her hand against his arm and watching him inhale sharply at the sudden contact

"Juvia would never ignore Gray-sama," she said, "if anything she has missed being alone with him...a lot."

Though they had been together the whole month, having four rambunctious and clueless teammates around had allowed no room for just the two of them.

"Juvia, not here," Gray tried to protest. This place was too...open.

She only pressed herself closer against his arm as she boldly planted a kiss on his lips.

"Has Gray-sama not missed Juvia..?" she shyly whispered as they parted.

Gray groaned. _The things she did to him..._

"What is Gray-sama so worried about?"

He tsked. He definitely did not want to risk their friends accidentally discovering how..._intimate_ he and Juvia were.

But here she was, being attractive and needy, and he'd be lying if he didn't want her.

"They're all asleep, right?" he finally said.

Juvia nodded.

"You sure?"

Juvia huffed. "Juvia doesn't care."

"Ah fuck it then," he smirked, grabbed her head and kissed her hard.

She immediately wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and Gray wasted no time in pulling her onto his lap so that she straddled him. Gray's hands slid down her back until he reached her ass and gave it a firm squeeze. Juvia gasped in pleasure and he took the chance to stick his tongue in, not letting her break away for air.

Juvia's fingers tangled themselves in his dark locks as they continued their lip lock—not slow and sensual but fervid, desperate to compensate for the time they had held back. Gray liked how fierce she was when they were together; she unleashed the passion she only reserved for him, and he secretly enjoyed her in charge.

He cursed as she grinded onto his growing erection, his towel long lost. Smiling at the power she had over him, Juvia drew patterns down his well-muscled chest, then his torso, and into the water until she reached his member. Gently grabbing his manhood, she began to gently pump him. Gray left her mouth and trailed open mouthed kisses down her neck, muffling his moans into her shoulder as she caressed him just the way he liked.

She was rushing, he could tell, but he did not mind. The couple was preoccupied by their activity, until—

_CRASH._

Juvia jumped at the sudden noise, and when Gray noticed she had stopped her ministrations he groaned in displeasure.

"What's wrong...?"

"_Natsu don't break the door—"_

Oh fuck.

Gray's eyes widened and fell into a state of panic.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit—_

"_Lucy, hurry up!"_

"Gray-sama?"

"Goddamn it," Gray gritted out, and his thoughts in chaos

Fuck why now? Why the fuck were they up at this hour anyways? And why the—fuck, Juvia was still sitting on his arousal and he was _so_ close to not giving a damn and having his way with her.

"_Race ya to the springs!"_

Gray panicked even more as their voices got closer. God, he couldn't let them see him and Juvia. Not like this. It was pretty damn obvious what they were doing, and if and when the word got back to Erza or Gajeel...he shuddered. He wouldn't have bones left to bury.

"Juvia, you have to hide," he spluttered out.

"Huh?"

"Hide!"

"Where, Gray-sama?"

"I don't know, just—" then, in a moment of brilliance, he grabbed her shoulders. "Water. You're water! Just, just get down."

"But why does Juvia have to hide?"

"Just go down and stay down!"

In a hurry, he pushed her head down into the hot water, just in time as Natsu and Lucy arrived at the springs.

_Just act casual_, he told himself, though it was pretty damn difficult when he had an obvious problem between his legs.

"What the—" he said, pretending to be surprised at the sight of his friends.

"Ehh? Gray?" Lucy said, and Natsu pointed a finger at him.

"Yo droopy eyes! What are you doing out here?"

Gray scoffed. "I could ask you the same. It's pretty damn late."

"Yeah. Some of us wanted to be asleep," Lucy gave a pointed look at Natsu, who just shrugged.

"I was gonna go to bed, but then I remembered that this place had hot springs attached to it and I wasn't gonna pass on that!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "You didn't have to drag me out of bed too."

He grinned. "But it's no fun alone."

"I don't care why you guys are here, just don't make a ruckus," Gray said offhandedly as the two slipped into the water. He glanced down to see a displeased Juvia pouting at him through the water, but he sighed in relief.

Good. They didn't notice or see Juvia. Now he would stay like this until they left.

_I'm fucking brilliant_, he grinned to himself, but all of a sudden he felt a touch on his inner thigh and all color drained from his face. A hand caressed his thigh, inching closer and closer to his erection.

He looked down to see Juvia kneeling between his knees, the discontent on her face now replaced by mischief.

_Fuck no._

"Don't—" he began to say, but stopped, reminding himself that Natsu and Lucy were here. He nudged Juvia with his foot, but the girl ignored his sign and promptly began to palm his arousal.

"Did you say something, Gray?" Lucy tiled her head.

"No," Gray grunted, trying to keep back a moan as he felt Juvia run her fingers up and down, manipulating the water to also massage his balls at the same time.

He shut his eyes and clenched the rock behind him, thinking _this was so wrong_: Juvia was going to blow him with Natsu and Lucy in the same pool. He was mortified because well this was... shameless? Risky? Kinky and kind of hot? Because Juvia was using the water as an extension of her hands as she pumped him sensually. The water was a part of her, making him feel the pressure all around and the pleasure coupled with the thrill of getting caught overwhelmed his senses. It was getting harder for him to think.

He felt her give a hard lick all the way up his length, and subconsciously he slipped one arm into the water and grabbed the back of her head. He snaked his fingers into her hair and tried to push her, but she resisted and teased the head by dipping the tip of her tongue into the slit. He inwardly cursed her.

"...Gray. Gray?" Lucy's voice brought his reluctant attention away from Juvia.

"What?" he gritted rather harshly.

"Nothing, you just seem kind of out of it," Lucy said, "you feeling okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm feeling—" he spluttered as Juvia took him into her mouth, "fine. Never been better."

Lucy and Natsu both looked at each other at his odd behavior. A giggle resounded from the water, and Gray felt shivers go up his spine.

Juvia began to suck gently, once again using the water to massage the areas she couldn't fit in her mouth. Gray instinctively pushed her head to encourage her to go deeper and lowered his head to hide the pleasure evident on his face.

"Gray, are you sure you're okay?" Lucy said, concerned, as she began to walk over.

"No!" Gray shouted in panic, startling Lucy. "Stay there."

Natsu got up agitated, "Hey dude, she's just worried."

"I don't care," Gray clenched his teeth, failing miserably to be nonchalant as Juvia gave a particularly good suck, "Just stay over there."

Natsu raised his fist, "What, you trying to pick a fight?!"

_Not this again,_ Gray groaned. "No, I don't want to fight."

"What was that, frost face?"

"I said, I don't want to fight.," he shouted, his face heating up even more as Juvia's pace increased and he could swear his eyes were rolling to the back of his head.

"You sure don't sound like it," Natsu also raised his voice, but Gray didn't care because he was _so_ fucking close and Juvia's head bobbed faster and faster—

"Hey hey, no need to shout, you two," Lucy intervened, pulling Natsu back by his arm, "we should go."

Gray finally came with a grunt as Lucy and Natsu turned to exit the spring; he gripped Juvia hard, trying his best to bite back the moan and keep his face in an unwavering frown.

"Gray—" Lucy turned one more time as she dragged a disgruntled Natsu away.

"Just go," Gray said, exhausted.

Lucy only nodded and scurried away with Natsu in tow.

Even after they were out of sight, Gray waited patiently until he heard the door to the suite close.

"Gah," he exhaled deeply, throwing his head back and sanking further into the water.

He was still panting as blue hair formed from the water and Juvia's head slyly emerged in front of him.

"Are Lucy and Natsu gone?" she asked carefully, licking her lips, and Gray looked down at her incredulously. _How was she so nonchalant about this._

"You," he said between pants, "don't pull that off ever again."

She pouted. "Juvia was upset at being interrupted, though."

Gray narrowed his eyes at her then let his head fall back again in exasperation. He could never argue with her, and he swore she was evil. Juvia giggled as she settled onto his lap, cradling his head and touching her forehead against his.

"Come on, Gray-sama," she whispered, batting her powder-blue lashes. "Juvia knows Gray-sama enjoyed it."

"Yeah yeah," he said, but cracked a smirk. "though I didn't know you could do that with water."

"Juvia's always wanted to try," she said innocently with a blush, and he felt his cheeks also turning red from how _kinky_ she was.

They just sat in their embrace for a moment, enjoying the heat of each other's naked bodies. Gray raked his hands down her blue curls, feeling Juvia smile as she curled up further into his chest.

"Think we've been here long enough?" Gray joked as he began to move Juvia off of him. If they stayed longer, they would both turn into prunes. But Juvia's strong thighs gripped him in place, and he raised a brow.

Juvia read his mind and her lips coiled into a smile. "Gray-sama, Juvia didn't say she was done with you yet."

She wiggled her hips again and he reluctantly bit back a moan. She began to nibble on his ears as she tangled her hands in his dark tresses.

She whispered in his ear breathily, "Juvia's still hot and bothered. And there's a lot more she can do with water."

God, she was insatiable.

And with that, Gray suddenly flipped them around and lifted her out of the water onto a rock. He parted her legs for him to see, and smirked at her blush.

Ah fuck it.

She was insatiable, but so was he, and they had the whole night to kill.

* * *

The end

* * *

_"Damn, was Gray acting weird or what?" Natsu complained as he settled in under the blanket._

_Lucy shrugged. "Who knows what's up- wait why are you crawling into my futon?! What about your own?"_

_Natsu buried his head into the pillow as she screeched. "I don't wanna share a room with that bastard, especially when he's being all strange."_

_She sighed in resignation. "Fine, move over."_

_Natsu grinned in triumph, but after a thought, he asked; "Hey where's Juvia? I don't smell her."_

_At his words, Lucy too noticed her missing roommate. It was strange for Juvia to be gone at this hour. She was usually with Gray or Gajeel, and she wouldn't be anywhere by herself. Unless- _

_**Oh. OH**. Lucy's eyes widened at a thought. **Oh my god they couldn't be, could they?**_

_"Hey we should go look for her-" Natsu tried to get up, but Lucy hastily smacked him upside the head._

_"Just go to bed," she said, "I'm sure whatever she' doing, she's fine."_

_It was probably safer if they didn't know too much._

* * *

**A/N:** that turned out much longer than I intended. Sorry for faking that lead up to smut without giving you real smut. Ohohohohohoho. I was just fascinated with the fact that Juvia could probably do _a lot of things _involving water.

Want more? review!

First of hopefully many more Fairy Tail fanfics to come, so let me know what you think.


End file.
